


Better Believe It

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean apologizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Believe It

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Better Believe It  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  & Benny Lafitte  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dean apologizes.  
>  **A/N:** Set after [Waste Not Want Not](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1251442) written for spn_bigpretzel

Dean scraped the plate with his fork before he placed the last bite of pie in his mouth. He leaned back in the chair, closed his eyes and savored the flavor. _Mmmmm. He loved pie!_

“Was it good?”

He opened up his eyes to see Benny staring at him. Remorse shot through him. “Hey man, I’m sorry about before. I didn’t mean to growl at you.” A nervous chuckle escaped him.

“Didn’t you?”

“Come on. You know I wouldn’t...” Dean really wanted Benny to believe he wouldn’t fight him over pie but the trouble was he didn’t believe it himself.


End file.
